


The Eye of the Beholder

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “Truth and Lies” challenge in 2006.





	The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “Truth and Lies” challenge in 2006.

Snape stared down at the portrait Remus had just handed him, still wet. His lips pursed and his brow furrowed and it was some moments before he was able to speak.

“But I don’t look anything like this.” The dark haired man in the painting had soft looking hair, a straight nose, bright eyes and appeared totally relaxed. This was not the image he saw in the mirror when he happened to pass by one.

“You do to me,” Remus replied softly, leaning down and kissing his partner on the top of the head. “Would I lie to you?”

“Never.”


End file.
